fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Firefly Quest
The Firefly Quest is an easy beginner-level quest that all players can do to obtain various random rewards from the vendor known as Stick. The player's main objective in Firefly Quest is to collect Fireflies, creatures that are seen flying in the Frontier, as well as being found in various locations. The players are expected to collect fireflies by walking up to it and will automatically be directed to the players' inventories. These fireflies will then be identified as Firefly Stones, currencies used to exchange for rewards while interacting with Stick. Similar to the Frog Quest, the Firefly Quest will give random rewards while exchanging it with the quest giver. The main difference between the Frog Quest and the Firefly Quest is that the Firefly Quest's rewards vary from common to legendary items, while the Frog Quest is strictly rewarding the players with rare collectibles. Known Rewards These are the confirmed possible rewards that you can be rewarded with when completing the Firefly Quest. Please comment on this article if there is a reward that you have received that is not on the list of known confirmed rewards. List of Rewards (10 Fireflies) The list of currently known rewards that are rewarded to players after exchanging 10 fireflies. |- | * Applebird Feather * Clownbird Feather * Dust Raptor Feather |Feathers | |- | * Bignose Angler * Red Clapper |Fishes | |- | * Angry Bushdweller * Boomba Mushroom * Mushtache Mushroom |Harvestable | |- | * Bear Claw * Darkroot * Golem Core * Hammer Scraps * Pack of Gum * Straw Trinket * Trash Friend * Water Gem |Monster Drops | |- | * Pellet Gun * 15 Pellets |Rifle/Ranged Weapons ( + Ammunition) | |- | * Cobalt Bar * Gold Ore * Ruby |Ores | |} List of Rewards (20 Fireflies) The list of currently known rewards that are rewarded to players after exchanging 20 fireflies. |- | * Khaki Suit Pants * Khaki Suit Top |Clothing | |- | * Goliath Algae Worm |Fishes | |- | * Abandoned Flower * Nightmare Mushroom |Harvestable | |- | * Gold Rapier * Gold Scimitar |Melee Weapons | |- | * Antennae |Misc Equipment | |- | * Bear Claw * Esteemed Heirloom * Golem Core * Pack of Gum |Monster Drops | |- | * Onyx Ore |Ores | |} List of Rewards (40 Fireflies) The list of currently known rewards that are rewarded to players after exchanging 40 fireflies. |- | * 25 Lesser Dungeon Candies |Consumables | |- | * Moneybird Feather |Feathers | |- | * Fruitstack * Strangeman's Shell |Harvestables | |- | * Advanced Rapier * Kotono * Power Axe |Melee Weapons | |- | * Big Orange Eyes * Xenoculous |Misc Equipment | |- | * Esteemed Heirloom * Giant's Bone * Spinner Rattle * Thinker's Box |Monster Drops | |- | * Tri-Color Necklace |Neck Equipment | |- | * Marskman's Rifle |Rifle/Ranged Weapons | |- | * Mud Ring * Strange Creature Ring |Ring Equipment | |} List of Rewards (75 Fireflies) The list of currently known rewards that are rewarded to players after exchanging 75 fireflies. |- | * Eyes of the Sword * Ranger's Backpack |Back Equipment | |- | * The Shirt with the Big Pocket |Clothing | |- | * 5 Greater * 100 Lesser Dungeon Candies |Consumables | |- | * Keemal Feather |Feathers | |- | * King of the Sea |Fishes | |- | * Traveler Plant |Harvestables | |- | * Darktoad Spellbook * Firesoul Spellbook * Greater Storms Spellbook |Magic Weapons | |- | * Advanced Rapier * Angel Greatsword * Ultrablade |Melee Weapons | |- | * Far North Mask |Monster Drops | |} List of Rewards (150 Fireflies) The list of currently known rewards that are rewarded to players after exchanging 150 fireflies. |- | * Yaaxil Crest |Back Equipment | |- | * 1-50 Greater Dungeon Candies |Consumables | |- | * Traveler Plant |Harvestable | |- | * Blade of the Throne * Frontier Spellbook |Magic Weapons | |- | * Angel Greatsword * Blade of the Throne * Crypt Blade * Demon Greatsword * Dragon King's Lance * Frontier Greatsword * Funky Driftlander |Melee Weapons | |- | * Floor 40 Skip Ticket |Misc. Items | |- | * Extinction Bank * Traveling Human Element |Monster Drops | |- | * Dragon King's Lance * Frontier Stargun * Funky Driftlander |Rifle/Ranged Weapons | |} Category:Otherworld Update Category:Quests